<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A nest made for three by lokilenchen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005701">A nest made for three</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilenchen/pseuds/lokilenchen'>lokilenchen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trektober 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha James T. Kirk, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Leonard McCoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:15:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilenchen/pseuds/lokilenchen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is worried, his Omega, Bones keeps avoiding him. Searching for him, Jim finds Bones in their shared quarters nesting.</p><p>Trektober Day 14 (A/B/O Dynamics)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trektober 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trektober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A nest made for three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jim was more than just worried, Bones, his Omega, had been avoiding him over the last week. They still slept in the same bed, but that was about it. Bones got up and started his shift earlier, worked way past the end of his shift and didn’t even visit Jim on the bridge, it left Jim with the feeling as if a puzzle was missing a piece. In addition to that Jim had felt a large range of concerning emotions over their bond.</p><p>Over the week Jim had endured it, but enough was enough. He missed his mate, missed cuddling and making love.</p><p>Storming through the halls and right into Bones’ office in medbay only to find it empty. Not only because Bones wasn’t there but also all of his personal things and the stuff Jim had placed there for when the other felt overwhelmed at work and he wasn’t available, like his worn uniform shirts or blankets were gone. It made his worry turn into panic.</p><p>Immediately he ran to their shared quarters, ignoring concerned looks of passing crew members. Bones couldn’t be off board, he still felt his presence on the ship through their bond and Bones wouldn’t leave him.</p><p>Having reached their door he tipped in the room code with shaking fingers. For Jim’s taste the door didn’t open fast enough, but as it swished to the side, revealing Bones, who was bringing pillows, blankets, clothes and the personal things that had their original place in medbay into a corner of their living space, Jim let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>Jim stayed in the door frame for a while longer, just watching his Omega nesting, his panic having subsided because of the doctor’s presence alone. It was a cute sight, a sight that wasn’t very common for Jim. Normally there was only a little nest next to their bed. Bones was always so busy that he had no time to arrange and rearrange it very often like he knew other Omegas did on a regular basis.  Just a few times had Jim found the brunette in his nest, it was mostly when Bones had a stressful day and Jim wasn’t there or when he lost a patient.</p><p>Now though, Jim didn’t know what had happened, but it must have been something huge.</p><p>Stepping into the room he decided to find out. </p><p>“Bones, I’m home,” Jim said, calling attention to his presence, seeing Bones making a little jump due to that.</p><p>“Dammit Jim don’t scare me like that,” Leonard grumbled, a flush rising on his cheeks.</p><p>Jim noticed Bones fidgeting with the hem of his uniform shirt, so he must be nervous about whatever he hadn’t told Jim yet. He gave quite the sight beautifully flustered, standing nervously in front of the so comfy looking nest and smelling like home and Jim just couldn’t resist.</p><p>One step and he had Bones in his arms, pulling him against his chest and inhaling the musky and rich scent, it felt like ages since he had done that even though he had cuddled with him just last night. </p><p>It was strange, sometimes the blond went days without seeing his mate because of opposite shift schedules and he hadn’t felt this strong an urge to have Bones by his side. Something else was off, something in his Omegas scent, he just couldn’t place it.</p><p>Peeling his face out of Bones’ neck he leaned in to kiss him, but the other stopped him, instead Jim was pulled down into the nest.</p><p>A few more blankets were rearranged so that the old blanket Bones had brought with him from Georgia was around their shoulders. Bones had a pillow in his lap, looking down on it as if it had all the answers in the world.</p><p>“Bones, what’s wrong? You’ve been avoiding me like the plague. I’m worried, did I do something wrong or don’t you want me anymore?” Jim asked, gently lifting Bones glance with a finger under his chin.</p><p>“Haven’t been avoiding ya, we’ve been sleeping in the same bed and I’m not leaving ya, ya big idiot of an Alpha. I just needed some time to figure something out,” Leonard drawled, still trying to avoid direct eye contact.</p><p>“Is everything alright, you're not sick are you? Please, Bones tell me, what is it?”</p><p>“I woke up the last few days feeling nauseous and I didn’t want to wake you too, so I went to medbay, I stayed longer to figure out what was wrong. I should have known, but I ignored the simplest diagnosis,” Bones explained, starting to fidget with the pillow still seated on his lap.</p><p>“Bones, you’re scaring me,” Jim was getting more worried with every word his Omega said, maybe his smell was off because he was sick, he should have noticed sooner. Jim was already picturing the worst.</p><p>“Jim,” Leonard started, but Jim didn’t seem to notice he had continued speaking, so he tried again. “ Alpha.”</p><p>The use of his status pulled him out of his head and back into the real world.</p><p>“I’m not sick, I’m pregnant.”</p><p>That explained a lot, no wonder the Alpha had been so clingy and protective and Bones' different smell was their child growing inside him. A smile was spreading over his face, not long and he’d be a father, they would be a family.</p><p>“Bones that’s amazing, we’re gonna be dads,” Jim practically threw himself on his mate, but careful not to put any of his weight on Bones’ midsection, finally getting the kiss he wanted from the beginning.</p><p>“You’re not mad?” Leonard questioned, unsure even after the kiss and the visible enthusiasm of Jim.</p><p>“Mad, why would I be mad. Bones, I know this wasn’t planned, but you make me the happiest man in the universe, I love you and I still can’t believe we're having a baby.”</p><p>“God, I love you, Jim, I love you Alpha, we’re having a baby,” Leonard purred, dragging Jim back into a loving kiss.</p><p>They stayed in the nest a little longer, cuddling, lulled in the scent of one another, Jim having slung a protective arm around Bones’ middle, where their unborn child was.</p><p>The love for one another had never been stronger.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>